Talk:Fall 2017 Event/@comment-32647310-20171208001857
...so I completed the event a couple of days ago and in so doing I got my first Ducky. I then spent the next several days pounding away at E1 and E2 in an effort to get Katsuragi and Unryuu. Much of this time was spent shaking my fist in impotent rage at the sky because statistically speaking, I should have gotten both of them before I got a Kamoi. Katsuragi did come home last night before going to bed which pleased me greatly. Today, after completing my daily construciton and PvP quests, I had prepared myself for a full day of spamming E2 to bring home Unryuu. ...first try, guess who drops? Yeah, exactly. I have pretty much everyone I set out to get. I don't know if I have the resources or san to try working E3 for Teruzuki, especially since I those resources to work on getting Musashi, Yamato, Bismarck and Saratoga... As far as the event itself goes, well, I can honestly say it wasn't that bad in hindsight. I say this because even though this is only my second event, I was able to complete E1 and E2 on Normal mode and I could probably have done E3 as well. I did try E4 on Normal, and I just couldn't pull out the damage to ever sink the Night Strait Princesses, which forced me to downgrade to Easy Mode after 2 days of trying to force the issue. ...this probably has more to do with the fact that most of my Nishimura ships were at or below Level 60 than anything else... In any event, I can see why some folks feel that calling this event 'Medium' is a misnomer, especially with the 3-parter of E3 (boss fight, TP with boss then a 3rd boss) and the resource-intensive puzzle of E4 (seriously, thank you Frontliners and those who maintain this wiki for the information!!!). I can see why folks were frusterated, even with proper planning and preparation too... heck, I looked at the E4 map and I'm trying to puzzle out how someone can get to the boss with enough ammuniton/fuel to do more than scratch damage! ...but after all was said and done, even before I started farming, I can't say that I was displeased with the whole thing. Sure, there were frusterating bits where I dropped sanity and was mining salt like it was going out of style, but by and large, and looking back on it, I think I enjoyed the challenge. I mean, the puzzle of the entire event, trying to figure out and plan what ships and gear to bring for locking/routing purposes was interesting. I say this, because for Summer, you had your normal locks and you could plan for that leading up to the final map...but this time, the final map had mechanics where ship-tags mattered, here having certain tags or compisition would determine your start point and route...it was neat and interesting, as opposed to Summer, where you just had to plan ahead a bit, but ultimatly brute-force your way to victory. This one? Not quite so much. This all being said, I have to say, I really did enjoy this event overall. Even the salt-inducing bits, and while I know the Devs probably don't even see this site, I still would like to express my gratitude toward them and their efforts to keep this game fun and interesting.